Asgore Vs. Esdeath
Asgore Vs. Esdeath is Episode 43 of Desert Croc's One Minute Melees. In it, Asgore from Undertale has a dual with Esdeath from Akame Ga Kill! Description Both are leaders who are powerful warriors. One uses fire while the other uses ice. Which one of the two can prove their powers are better than the other? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS 60 SECONDS 1 VICTOR ONE MINUTE MELEE Fight Throne Room Asgore was busy watering his flowers when he heard a noise coming from the judgement hall. "What could that be, I wonder?" He was just about to investigate the source of the noise when the doors to the room burst open. Asgore was knocked back a bit. "So where is your so called king? Or should I say...ex-husband?" Asgore's eyes widened after hearing that. He looked up to see Esdeath holding an injured Toriel in one hand by the throat. "Let her go!" Esdeath noticed Asgore and laughed. "Asgore Dreemurr, I presume? I've been sent here to exterminate you as the empire is concerned your civilization of wretched monsters could pose a threat on its rule." Asgore was now infuriated. "You know nothing about us! I cannot let you walk away after your current actions!" Toriel did her best to warn Asgore. "Don't...fight her..." "Enough of you!" Esdeath threw Toriel against the wall and she fell to the ground. She then drew her rapier and pointed it at Asgore. "Prepare to meet your end!" Asgore equipped his trident and held his head down. "Not unless I end you first!" FIGHT! Asgore took a swing at Esdeath with his trident, but failed to hit her because the general quickly moved out of the trident's path. She then moved towards Asgore and began slashing him several times with her rapier. She then kicked Asgore, causing him to fly back and slam against a wall. "How did someone as weak as you become a king?" Asgore stood back up. "I won't lose to an arrogant pest such as yourself!" "Do you really think saying stuff like that will scare me?" Esdeath rushed foward to attack Asgore a second time but her rapier was blocked by Asgore's trident. Asgore pushed foward, causing Esdeath to lose her footing. He was then able to land a series of hits with his trident, with the last hit being a lunging attack that threw Esdeath into the air. She landed a few meters away from Asgore. "I'll show you what I really have to offer!" Asgore twirled his trident and circles of fireballs surrounded Esdeath and slowly began to close in on her. However, she weaved throw the small spaces between the fireballs and focused her attention back on Asgore. "If that was your best, I really don't think you have a chance!" Before Asgore could react, Esdeath used Hagelsprung and formed a giant ball of ice. She then hurled it at Asgore, who tried to block the projectile but the force of the impact was to great for him to do so and took the hit. Esdeath then leaped at the king and hit him with a jumping kick. She then cut him a few more times with her rapier before knocking him back with a jab. "I'll fill you with holes!" Esdeath used Weissschnabel to create thousands of icicles and sent them flying towards Asgore. However, Asgore summoned a wave of fire to melt the icicles. "You brat!" Asgore didn't respond. He instead waved his trident in the air and fireballs began raining from above. Esdeath attempted to dodge the fireballs but got hit by some and flinched. Asgore then moved foward and hit Esdeath with his trident, as well as perform a spinning attack with it. His final attack was a mighty swing that sent Esdeath way. She tumbled across the ground but quickly got back up. "I'm not playing around anymore!" As Asgore closed in on her, Esdeath activated Mahapadma and time was frozen. She then knocked Asgore down with a kick and created several ice pillars to nail him to the ground, immobilizing him. When Time resumed, Asgore couldn't move, allowing Esdeath to attack him for as long as she could. She then kicked him in the head, knocking him out. "It looks like I am the victor!" K... "Not so fast!" HERE COMES A NEW CHALLENGER! Esdeath looked behind her to see that Toriel had recovered. "He may be a fool but I will not allow you to kill him or anyone who looks up to him! Esdeath laughed. "You!? Stop me!? You didn't even try to fight back before!" "It wouldn't be wise to judge me as I am!" Esdeath pointed her rapier at Toriel. "Alright then, I'll kill you first before I kill him!" Part 2: Toriel Vs. Esdeath Esdeath ran at Toriel. Without hesitation, Toriel summoned a ring of fireballs to protect her, preventing Esdeath from advancing any furthur. She then sent the fireballs to chase Esdeath. The general did her best to outrun the fireballs and was doing a fine job at it but Toriel blocked her path with a wall of fire. Esdeath was trapped a got struck by the fireballs. Toriel then knocked Esdeath back with an known force. Esdeath jumped up to her feet and frowned. "So you aren't such a coward after all. You haven't beaten me yet though!" Toriel attempted to use more fire magic but before she could, Esdeath dashed right up to as fast as she could and kicked her into the air. She then jumped up and landed a combo of ariel attacks, followed by a kick that slammed Toriel into the ground. Esdeath landed a few meters away. As Toriel was getting up, Esdeath used Grauhorn to create a giant icicle. "Dodge this!" The icicle flew towards Toriel but she create a wall of fire around her to melt it. The icicle melted a bit, but it was still able to slowly penetrate the wall. Toriel tried harder and the icicle melted some more but it was eventually able to penetrate the wall and hit Toriel. Since the icicle had reduced in size, the damage was not severe, but it allowed Esdeath to close in for an extra kick. Toriel flew back and hit the wall. She got up again as Esdeath rushed foward to finish her off. However, Toriel sent a large number of fireballs in Esdeath's direction. Esdeath took her time and weaved though all of them and as she was about to approach Toriel, she was struck by a wave of fire. Esdeath staggered as Toriel walked up to her. "Leave this place and never come back!" With one final burst of energy, Toriel knocked Esdeath away. The force was enough to send her crashing through the wall. K.O.! Toriel removed the icicles stuck in Asgore and left. When Asgore awoke, he thought he had dreamt of his wive saving his life from someone who was about to kill hom. Results (Cue theme) Trivia *This fight originally belonged to TendoTheGamer. Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Desert Croc Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Fights that last over a minute Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees